07 October 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-10-07 ;Comments *Programme comes from Peel Acres. *Peel had passed Chris Morris ('The Day Today', 'Brass Eye', 'Blue Jam') in the street that day but had been too frightened to say hello. *Having played a cover version of Wanda Jackson's "The Box It Came In" on Tuesday night, Peel had gone out shopping the next day and bought a record featuring Jackson's original to play this evening. *Tonight's Pig's Big 78 was only played on Tuesday night's programme. Peel's rather sheepish comments afterwards suggest that this wasn't the track he intended to play in this evening's show. *Looking ahead a few weeks to when he will be taking a fortnight's break from the show, Peel is now lukewarm on the likelihood that Rod Stewart will present one of the programmes. Sessions *Fall #24. Repeat of session recorded 2004-08-04 and first broadcast 12 August 2004. All tracks included on the Castle boxset "The Complete Peel Sessions 1978-2004 (CMXBX982, 2005). Tracklisting *Elmore James: Stranger Blues (LP - The Sky Is Crying) Camden :Programme content disclaimer read by Andrew Morrison. *DJ Hype, J Majic, Wickaman and Daddy Earl: Look To The Future (12") Ganja *Fall: What About Us (Peel Session) :Segue: a German language lesson taken from a crackly 78 rpm record. *DJ 100000000: Baruserona (Various Artists Compilation LP - Trade & Distribution Almanac Vol. 2) AD AAD AT *Ballboy: The Art Of Kissing (Download) SL *Wanda Jackson: The Box It Came In (LP - Greatest Hits) Curb *DJ Distance: Replicant (CDR) Boca *Signer: You're Killing Us Helen (LP - The New Face Of Smiling) Carpark *W.O.R.M.: Media Control (LP - It Doesn't Have To Be This Way) Silence Is Deafening *Leslie Holmes & His Smiling Voice: He's In The Infirmary Now (78) Imperial (Pig's Big 78) *Fall: Wrong Place Right Time / I Can Hear The Grass Grow (Peel Session) *Mark One: Bang Bang Boy (LP - One Way) Planet Mu *Myrakaru: Sinamus (LP - Tammetoru) Expanding :JP: "Mary Anne Hobbs, if you're listening to the programme tonight, your present is installed here at Peel Acres and is illuminating the studio even as I speak, or the room we rather affectedly call the studio anyway." A reference to the "Dream Dad" neon sign that MAH had bought to mark Peel's 65th birthday. *Aereogramme: I Don't Need Your Love (LP - Seclusion) Undergroove *Flaming Stars: Where The Beautiful People Go (LP - Named & Shamed) Vinyl Japan *Fallen Angel vs Nazareth: No Love (12") Stimulant :Another programme content disclaimer read by Andrew Morrison. *Allen Shaw: Moanin' The Blues (4xCD – A Century Of The Blues) Chrome Dreams *Fall: Blindness (Peel Session) *People Like Us: Ja Ich (LP - Abridged Too Far) (download) UbuWeb *Total Science: West Side Story (LP - Good Game) CIA *Help, She Can't Swim: Sensitive Youth (LP - Fashionista Super Dance Troupe) Fantastic Plastic *Vector Lovers: Melodies & Memory (12" - Suicide Android) Soma *Darkthrone: Sacrificing To The God Of Doubt (Various Artists Compilation LP - Fear Candy 07) Terrorizer *Nectarine No. 9: Hanging Around (CD Single) Creeping Bent *Fall: Clasp Hands (Peel Session) *DJ Dreddy: Invade (12") Black Ops File ;Name *John Peel 2004-10-07.mp3 *John_Peel_20040812.mp3 ;Length *01:57:34 *01:58:45 ;Other ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 16 of 17 (2004 & Shows from Finnish Radio) *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online